G.G.
G.G. is the 13th episode of fifth season and the 100th episode overall. Wakey wakey, Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. It seems like today is a big day for everyone, but none so much as me. Once upon a time, Princess B was a virgin Queen. And her King was named Archibald. Who would have thought that in just five short years she could have turned that headband into a tiara for real? I myself have come a long way too but if you think I've spent all my recent downtime reflecting on who I am and what I've done in those same five years, let me assure you that couldn't be further from the truth. I was just planning my comeback. So if I were you, I'd watch this space because the new Gossip Girl is coming. And what will my first post be? All I can say is you should probably pray I won't be writing about you. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary In the much-anticipated 100th episode will open with a musical dream sequence featuring Serena, Blair and all the men in their lives. Also, while Chuck wrestles with the reality that Blair is about to walk down the aisle with Prince Louis, the return of Georgina Sparks might make the royal affair a royal disaster. Recap The episode starts with Serena, dreaming she's Marilyn Monroe, singing Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend ''and dancing with Dan, Nate, Chuck, and Louis around her in the Waldorf penthouse foyer. Shortly after, Blair, dressed as Audrey Hepburn, appears at the top of the stairs. The two briefly tug at Dan, who purposefully lets go of Serena to go with Blair. Afterwards, she wakes up and is greeted by a very excited Dorota, who reminds her it's finally wedding day. Serena asks where Blair is, and Dorota tells her she went to Vera Wang's for her final dress fitting. She also tells Serena that everyone, including Dan, is coming over for a breakfast buffet before the wedding. Meanwhile, Blair is headed to Vera Wang's and is greeted by adoring girls outside. One of them takes a picture of her and sends it to Gossip Girl. At The Empire, Nate finds his wedding invitation and glances at the plus one invite before throwing it away. At the same time, two hands are shown writing the latest Gossip Girl post. At the VDW's penthouse, Rufus is telling Dan that he's about to go hang music fliers. He gives him his good luck shirt cuffs and asks Dan again why he's in the wedding. Dan explains that he did a favor for Louis and this is his repayment and it's better than sitting along without a date. He also says that once the wedding happens, him and Serena can end their fake relationship for good. Rufus mentions that Dan by now probably isn't having any more fantasies about Blair running off with him, and Dan replies that the only one that might ruin the wedding is Chuck. At The Empire, Father Cavalia goes to see Chuck and brings him a priest robe, explaining that he'll need it to get past church security. He goes over their plan again: that Father Smythe's tea will be drugged to sleep and so Father Cavalia will be asked to step in. After that, Chuck will announce to everyone that just last week Blair admitted she loves him. Both men agree to the plan and Chuck offers Father Cavalia water, which he gratefully accepts. At the Waldorf's, the brunch is underway. Louis happily tells Serena how he feels like the luckiest man in the world to be marrying Blair. Dorota, noticing Serena's sadness, promises her that one day she'll find a man who loves her like that too. At that moment, Serena spots Dan's arrival and smiles. Louis then goes for a final dance with Sophie to make sure he knows the steps. Sophie admits she's surprised they made it to their wedding day but she's happy Blair is so advantageous to Louis. Offended, Louis tells her their relationship is not business. Sophie reminds him that all relationships are business first. In another room, Eleanor keeps mentioning that she feels like she's forgotten something but Cyrus is sure she hasn't. An assistant tells Eleanor that a dance between Blair's mother and father is standard, and Cyrus tells her that Harold is there, and the arrangements are made for the two to dance. The same assistant also tells Serena that Louis' best man's flight was delayed in Rome and she needs to pick another dance partner. Dan volunteers, much to Serena's delight. At the same time, Blair arrives home and after being overwhelmed with things to do, asks Serena to come upstairs for a moment. Upstairs, Blair realizes that she's about to get married. Serena tells her that it's going to be the best day of her life. Blair asks if anything will ruin it, and Serena promises it won't. Outside, Georgina reads an article about Blair's wedding day and vents to Phillip how much she hates Blair after what she did to her. She announces her plans to ruin the wedding no matter what it takes. Back at The Empire, Father Cavalia comes down with food poisoning, courtesy of Chuck, who gave him water from Mexico. He explains that he couldn't let anything ruin Blair's wedding because all he wants is her happiness. On his way out, Father Cavalia runs into Georgina who decides to recruit him. Outside, Georgina gives Father Cavalia some pills to help with the food poisoning symptoms. She also advises him that he's going about ruining the wedding the wrong way: trying to go after Blair would never work, and that Louis is the weak link. Outside the Waldorf's, Nate meets a girl named Lola who worked the breakfast. He introduces himself, but she explains that they met when she worked several Spectator events and leaves. He meets up with Dan and confesses that he's been spending time focused on the wrong girls and not enough on the right ones and he's ready to stop looking for an honest relationship. Both agree to make sure that Chuck isn't planning on honesty that day. At the church, Blair and Serena are getting ready for the wedding. Serena asks Blair what it feels like to be getting everything she ever wanted but Blair turns the question back to Serena, knowing how she feels about Dan. Serena admits that she told Dan they still needed to fake their relationship, and Blair encourages her to tell him how she feels because she's falling further while he has no idea. Eleanor and Dorota arrive and Eleanor tells Blair how beautiful she looks. After looking at herself in the mirror, Blair begins to have a panic attack. She begs someone to help her take her dress off, as she thinks it's cutting off her circulation. Serena offers to open a window, Dorota offers to get her some water, and Eleanor tries to calm her down. After Blair calms down a little, Eleanor goes out to the main chapel and meets up with Cyrus and Harold. She mentions that Blair is a nervous wreck, and Harold asks what bride isn't on her wedding day. After Harold tells an anecdote about how Eleanor had to take anti anxiety pills before the wedding, Eleanor realizes what she forgot and leaves. After she goes, Georgina sneaks over to a side entrance and lets Phillip in; who notes that he left Milo with the nanny. Chuck receives a call from Nate, wondering what his plans for the day are. He informs Nate that the person he should be worried about ruining the wedding is Dan. Chuck assures them that if he was meant to stop the wedding, there would have been some sort of sign. At that moment, Eleanor walks in. She explains to Chuck that despite everything being perfect, it doesn't mean it's right. She continues that when she married Harold, she knew something was wrong but not what; but when she married Cyrus, she was very calm and it felt like everything was falling into place. Finally, she says that Blair should be happy the first time she marries and asks Chuck to come with her to stop the wedding. At the church, guests are beginning to arrive. Lily and Rufus arrive and marvel at the grandness of the event. While finding their seats, Rufus spots Georgina. In Louis' chambers, Georgina and Phillip set up a camera. She explains that her plan is to record herself seducing Louis and having Blair catch them, then post the scandal on Gossip Girl so Blair will be forced to postpone the wedding. A man comes into the room and Georgina instructs him to tell Louis that Beatrice is waiting to see him in the chambers and to tell Blair the same thing ten minutes after. Meanwhile, Louis tells Dan he had the lineup changed so he can walk with Serena down the aisle. He also congratulates Dan, since Blair told him that his relationship with Serena is real now, and thanks him for helping cover Blair's conversion lessons. He finishes by saying that he really must be one of Blair's best friends and that makes him one of Louis' closest friends too. The same man Georgina talked to then comes to Louis and gives him the message. But before Louis can reach his chambers, Rufus and Lily do. They inform Georgina that they already told security she was there and are coming to escort her out and will be waiting outside the door. Phillip emerges and apologizes to Georgina about her plan failing. However, she spots another door and comes up with a new idea. Elsewhere, Blair is waiting for the moment with her bridesmaids when Eleanor comes in and kicks everyone out. Blair demands to know where she's been, and that everyone has been looking for her. Eleanor asks Blair not to be angry with her, and beckons Chuck into the room. She leaves. Chuck begs Blair not to marry Louis, but Blair doesn't give in. She admits she loves Chuck but that they can't be together and that she really is doing it for him. Serena comes in, and tells Blair the photographers are ready, confused on why Chuck is there. Blair assures her it's okay and leaves with her. When they're gone, Georgina emerges and announces to Chuck that she caught their whole conversation on tape. She throws the tape to Chuck and ominously asks what would happen if Louis were to see the tape. Then, Rufus and Lily arrive with security to escort Georgina out and she leaves Chuck alone with the tape. Outside, Serena asks if Blair is sure she wants to do this. Blair says she's made peace with her decision, and that she will grow into loving Louis and that he will never hurt her. Serena tells her that deep down, she's definitely connected with Chuck since everything to do leads them back to each other. She encourages her to not make the wrong choice just because she's afraid of a potential future with Chuck when Eleanor comes in and apologizes for bringing Chuck. Blair assures her that it's fine and she is still planning on going through with the wedding. She instructs Serena to tell everyone she's ready to begin. On her way out, she catches Chuck, who informs Serena he's leaving. Serena, thinking on her feet, decides to reveal a secret to Chuck about Blair. Elsewhere, Harold tells Cyrus that Blair needs him and that it's an emergency. Cyrus runs to her and asks what's wrong. Blair tells him that one escort isn't enough and she needs both her dads to walk her down the aisle. The wedding begins, and all the bridesmaids and their escorts walk down the aisle. Dan and Serena go. On their way down, Dan asks Serena to explain why everyone who knows they were faking think they're in a real relationship and Serena replies that she just did something really bad. Finally, Blair walks down the aisle, escorted by Harold and Cyrus. A proud Nate and Dorota, along with a tearful Eleanor are shown as Blair reaches the altar. She's greeted by Louis, and the two make their way to the priest. He begins reciting opening vows and comes to the line about if anyone needs to speak out, do it now. Everyone catches a glimpse of Chuck in the back of the church, although he stays silent. Before moving on, everyone receives a Gossip Girl blast with the video of Blair and Chuck attached, and it begins to echo throughout the church. Embarrassed and angry, Blair quickly runs back up the aisle to confront Chuck after an angry Louis glares at her. Meanwhile, Georgina happily smirks at the back of the church, glad her plan worked out. Privately, Blair yells at Chuck, angry at what just happened. Chuck denies doing it, but says that now everyone knows the truth and he also reveals that Serena told him about Blair's pact with God. Blair explains that she had to find a way to save Chuck's life and that was the only thing she could do because he really was dead. Louis then comes in, and Blair desperately tries to apologize. He stays silent the whole time until an aide comes in and tells him Sophie is requesting a word. He leaves without saying anything. Elsewhere, Dan, Serena, and Nate confront Georgina. All four realize it was most likely not Chuck who sent the video in. Georgina offers reasons for the remaining three about why they would send it in, and also mentions Dan's major crush on Blair. She leaves and an aide comes to collect Dan and Serena. They reset the wedding, Blair apologizes, and Blair and Louis finish getting married. At the reception, Blair and Louis cut their cake together and appear happy. At the bar, Dan and Nate talk and Dan talks as if he's sure Chuck sent the video in. Serena comes and asks what they're talking about. Nate says that what Chuck did was a grand gesture and maybe if he had done some of those, he wouldn't be at the wedding alone and walks off when he spots Lola. Dan and Serena talk, and Serena apologizes for lying and making them carry on their fake relationship. Dan asks why and Serena admits her undying love for Dan, who doesn't know what to say. She leaves by saying she hopes they can talk later. Meanwhile, Nate goes to Lola and recites facts about her, including that she's from Florida and works as a cater waiter because her mother doesn't support her going to Juilliard. She says she's impressed and that now she's a little interested in finding out if Nate is a cliche or not. On the dance floor, Blair and Louis are sharing their last dance before departing on their honeymoon. Blair is over the moon happy to finally be a princess and married to Louis and tells him so. Louis informs her that despite Sophie telling him to wait until later, he can't anymore. He explains that with everyone watching that day, he had no choice but to accept Blair's apology and stand by her side. He continues that that was it, and after the wedding is over, they have nothing between them but a contract and that their marriage is all for show. He tells Blair that she better be ready to put on the best show anyone has ever seen and to keep it up until Louis decides it's over. Louis also says that she will do everything a princess is supposed to do, and a confused Blair asks about the vows he recited in front of everyone, and Louis reveals that he never wrote them: Dan did. Blair asks why he would want to be married to someone he doesn't love, and Louis recites Sophie's speech from that morning: that all marriages are business arrangements. Meanwhile, Chuck drinks alone at The Empire. At the St. Regis, the dance ends and Blair walks away from Louis while smiling. She picks up the first cell phone she sees and makes a mysterious phone call. She says she made a horrible mistake and asks them to help her. At that moment, Chuck calls Arthur and says they need to make it to the St. Regis fast. Blair runs outside. Inside, Serena asks Lily and Rufus if they've seen Dan. They both say they haven't and suggest Serena to check the other rooms. Before she can, she sees Chuck and demands to know why he showed up. He explains that he's there to apologize to Blair and asks where she is. Back outside, Blair runs toward a car and gets inside, and it's revealed that her hero is Dan, who stole the Just Married car to save her. They drive off. Finally, with Blair's bouquet next to them, the hands writing the next Gossip Girl post are shown to belong to Georgina, revealing her as Gossip Girl. Cast Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens (Credit only as she does not appear in the episode) * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Hugo Becker as Louis Grimaldi * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose * John Shea as Harold Waldorf * Ella Rae Peck as Lola Rhodes * Marc Menard as Father Cavalia Soundtrack * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend by Marilyn Monroe * Young Folks by The Kooks (Originally done by Peter Bjorn and John) * Endless Summer by John Hastings * Slow by Grouplove * Rondo in C Major, OP. 51 by Beethoven * Never Tear Us Apart by Vitamin String Quartet * We Belong (Blair's Wedding Rendition) by Vitamin String Quartet * Sego Faults by Wolf Gang Memorable Quotes '''Chuck (to Father Cavalia after he places a priest robe in front of him): '''Sorry Father, I don't play that sort of game anymore. __________________________________ '''Louis (to Serena): '''I am so nervous. Can you believe it? She's marrying me. I'm the luckiest man in the world! __________________________________ '''Blair: '''Mrs. Grimaldi?? What is going on, is this happening? '''Serena: '''Well, it better be otherwise all those commemorative plates are for nothing. __________________________________ '''Georgina: '''Bless us father, I have a feeling we're about to sin. __________________________________ '''Father Cavalia (on Georgina's scheme): '''How can you be so certain you can pull this off? '''Georgina: '''Jesus owes me one. __________________________________ '''Nate (to Dan): '''You know the world is a messed up place when the most honest person we know is Chuck Bass, how'd that happen? __________________________________ '''Rufus: '''Crashing one wedding wasn't enough for you? '''Georgina: '''I'm not crashing, I was invited. My invitation just got lost in the mail. I do live in Brooklyn now, after all, I mean it's practically the Falklands. __________________________________ '''Penelope (to Blair): '''You should totally donate that dress to the Smithsonian. __________________________________ '''Chuck: '''Don't marry him. '''Blair: '''Chuck.. '''Chuck: '''Don't marry him. '''Blair: '''All those people out there are waiting for me- '''Chuck: '''Yes, they are. But they also want you to be happy, which you aren't going to be if you go through with this. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave. You can't. Because it should be us up there and you know it. '''Blair: '''It isn't not that simple. '''Chuck: '''It's only that simple, you told me you love me, I know it was true. '''Blair: '''It is! Of course I love you Chuck, I've always loved you. I love you more and more everyday if it's even possible to love someone that much. '''Chuck: '''Then get out of here with me right now. We can go anywhere, just as long as we're together. '''Blair: '''I know you can't understand, and I don't expect you to. But even if I weren't with Louis, I couldn't be with you. Just know that not living with you is the hardest thing I've ever done. But at least I have someone who loves me by my side. You should find someone who loves you too. '''Chuck: '''I have. She's standing right in front of me. '''Blair: '''I know it sounds crazy, but I really am doing this for you. __________________________________ '''Georgina (on Chuck and Blair's conversation): '''If I ever cried, I'd be moved to tears. __________________________________ '''Serena (to Blair): '''B, no matter what's happened between you and Chuck, the two of you have always been connected. Everything that you've gone through keeps leading you back to each other, just like it does Dan and me, and I know that it scares you, and I know that it's a risk, but don't enter into a false life just because you're afraid to face your real one. __________________________________ '''Blair (on the video being released): '''I can't believe you did this. '''Chuck: '''Good, cause I didn't do it. __________________________________ '''Blair (to Chuck): '''The only thing I knew I could do in that moment was to try and save your life, whatever it took. Even though I knew that once I did, you would never stop trying to ruin mine. __________________________________ '''Georgina: '''Sure, I made the video Gossip Girl played, but I didn't send it in. I left the camera with Chuck, hoping he'd show the prince and they'd have a duel at dawn for what's left of Blair's virtue. Or maybe some royal fisticuffs. Whatever those are. '''Dan: '''Chuck was in the back of the church. If he wanted to say something, he had his chance. It's not like him to hide behind Gossip Girl. '''Georgina: '''No it isn't, is it? Maybe you should ask yourselves which one of you had the most to gain from sending in that video. I know from experience that it's never who you think, so that rules out Chuck. Maybe it was you (referring to Nate)'' ''wanting to help his best friend get his girl back. Or maybe it was you (referring to Serena) wanting to make sure your best friend didn't make a huge mistake. Or better still, how about you (referring to Dan)? Sending that video would ruin both the wedding and Chuck in Blair's eyes, which is exactly what you want, since anyone with a pulse can see you're madly in love with her. Oh, (seeing Serena's face fall) ''except for you. Anyway, whoever it was, the wedding's over now. See you at the next shindig. Ta-ta. __________________________________ 'Serena: '''I love you, Dan Humphrey. Always have, always will. __________________________________ '''Blair (to Louis): '''Oh my god, Princess Blair, that's the first time I've heard it. Thank you for giving me another chance. Louis, the champagne hasn't gone to my head I'm too high for it to reach me. We've made it. Finally. __________________________________ Trivia *The episode title is based off the movie ''Gigi. *In the dream sequence, Serena "sings" the famous song Diamond Are a Girl's Best Friend, from the 1953 film Gentlement Prefer Blondes, which also happens to be the name of a season two episode. *Before the wedding, Rufus is planning to go out and hang some music fliers. This is reminiscent of the first episode (Pilot), where he and Dan go out and hang music fliers in Brooklyn. *The song Young Folks by Peter Bjorn is featured in this episode while Blair is in a car, as it previously was in Pilot while Serena was on a train. *The opening narration provided by Gossip Girl is the same as Pilot. *Eleanor references the first episode when she tells Blair that she'll only be pretty when she's young. *St. Joseph's Church, where the wedding is held, is previously seen in season two's Seder Anything when Tripp and Maureen van der Bilt get married. *Michelle Trachtenberg returns as the villainous Georgina Sparks. This is her first appearance in this season. Also returning is John Shea as Blair's father, Harold Waldorf. His last appearance on the show was in the second season episode Carnal Knowledge. *This is the 100th episode for Blake Lively, Leighton Meester, Penn Badgley and Matthew Settle, who were present in all the other 99 episodes of the series. *This episode marks the first series to be aired on the CW since it's first season to hit the 100th episodes mark. *This episode was watched by 1.39 million viewers with a 0.7 rating in the adults 18-49 demographic. *This episode scored a 1.4 rating in the network's main target (women 18-34). It tied #1 most watched show by this demographic in the network for the week with The Vampire Diaries, despite the difference of 49% in total viewers and 42% in adults 18-49. It's the first time this happened since season four episode Touch of Eva. *Louis's full name is revealed to be'' ''Louis Frédéric Grimaldi instead of Louis Albert Jean-Michal Grimaldi (Petty in Pink). *The wedding was on January 21, 2012, a week after Blair's Bachelorette party . Video Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes